


thirsty.

by vctru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vctru/pseuds/vctru
Kudos: 1





	thirsty.

I know you shouldn`t hear it  
But I can`t hide it anymore.  
My heart screams, my body trembles  
When I see you near my door.

Please, go home, I won`t be able to endure  
Your honeyed lips, your scorching touch.  
I think you will burn me soon  
Stop! You`ve teased me too much.

Babygirl I see you want it.  
You decided to play with me?  
So, we know that I will get it.  
Sweetie, come to me, feel free.

Your breath is deep, tonight I`m yours  
Your gaze is killing me.  
This darkness will swallow our thirst  
This night belongs to you and me.


End file.
